


Involuntary Dissolution

by reijeux



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Dissociation, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/pseuds/reijeux
Summary: Sometimes, Roxas didn't feel like himself.





	Involuntary Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago using the prompt, "I used to be my own protection."

The summer days were long, hot. He still had that homework he left untouched since vacation started, but he could afford to put it off for a bit longer.

There were days when he didn’t even think they actually had homework. Or that nothing ever happened in his hometown. Or that his memories weren’t even his.

Sometimes, Roxas did not quite feel like he was himself, but he assumed that it was the vacation getting to him.

When he talked to Pence about it, Pence mentioned something about dissociation, but didn’t say anything else about it as Hayner had arrived with ice cream. In fact, Roxas forgot all about it until he started feeling strange again, like he didn’t quite believe he was himself and none of this was real.

Remembering what Pence mentioned, Roxas looked it up and self-diagnosed himself with Depersonalization Disorder.

The more time that went by, the more he felt detached from the reality he knew. He felt even more detached the moment everything around him stopped and he met Axel.

He wasn’t detached from reality. His entire life was being controlled.

Not once had any of this been real.

Roxas had never felt so vulnerable.


End file.
